


高速啟蒙教育之我的小爹

by S_taeng



Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:20:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24842923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/S_taeng/pseuds/S_taeng
Relationships: Bae Joohyun | Irene/Son Seungwan | Wendy
Kudos: 11





	高速啟蒙教育之我的小爹

“小爹，今天的饮料又是草莓牛奶啊。”

“是啊，你要喝多点才会快高长大呢。”

已经喝了整整半年的草莓牛奶了，身高也没有见得有太大的进展啊，肯定是我娘的基因太强大了，不过也刚刚好啊，反正我娘亲半年前在加拿大拐回来的小爹也是这个身高。

说起我娘，明明都是个三十好几的女人了，虽然风韵犹存，但是也是个如狼似虎的年纪了，却找了个同为Omega的嫩草回来，是的，我的小爹比我娘小八岁。也不知道长得白白嫩嫩的小爹看中我娘什么，虽然我娘很有钱，但是两个Omega是没有性福生活的。

不过说起来，我以为我娘只是性格很Alpha，没想到取向竟然也很Alpha，竟然看中了个比我还要奶的Omega，可是我娘却还要强迫我喊她小爹，真是委屈她了。

虽说我有记忆以来就一直是单独的和我娘一起生活，对于我的原生父亲，我一点印象都没有，但是这并不影响我一直支持我母亲寻找另一半。可是，我当然是希望我娘能找个能让她幸福又性福的Alpha啊。

不过这个想法在和现在的小爹一起生活了半年后，就没有了，毕竟小爹真的太好了，性格糯糯的，温柔又体贴，从不对我发脾气，对我娘更是唯命是从，将我娘捧在手心上，都怕磕到碰到，摔了碎了似的，明明我娘的性格可强势过她十几倍。

但久而久之后，我觉得我娘和我小爹也蛮般配的，一个喜欢煮饭另一个就喜欢刷碗，一个喜欢洗衣服另一个就喜欢烫衣服。

  
  


别问我为什么知道我小爹是Omega，虽然我娘并没有说过我小爹的第二性别，但是她不说我也知道，我那么聪明，更何况我小爹要真是个Alpha，我娘还放心的放我们两人单独在家相处，虽说她刚刚来我们家的时候，我还没分化。

但是三个月前我就已经分化了，我想可能是因为家里的Omega气息实在是太重，所以我也分化成了Omega！然而在一个月前，刚刚分化成Omega不久的我，竟然遭遇初次的发情，还好那天我不用去上学，索性就躲在被子里，紧紧的咬着玩偶，怎么知道没多久后小爹突然冲了进来，吓得我以为她是打算趁我娘不在家，要来标记我，结果我战战兢兢的看着她的脸越来越大，身子越靠越近，怎么知道结果竟然不是为了标记我，而是为了帮我贴抑制贴。Omega就是Omega，如果我小爹是个Alpha，我这种处女气息肯定让她忍不住想咬我的，结果她竟然只是慌慌张张的给我贴抑制贴，所以真的不用我娘说，我都知道我小爹是个嫩草Omega了。

我想我娘是怕我知道她找了个同性的Omega后，会不赞同不支持，才会故意隐瞒的吧，所以我虽然聪明的猜到了，但是我也不说，免得损害我娘在家的威严。

  
  


“小爹，我喝完了！”

“乖了，我给你准备了甜点，待会游学时饿了记得吃哦。”

“知道！我出门啦！”

  
  


本来天清气朗的天气突然变得恶劣，大雨一直下个不停，被困在学校的我们，最终还是被告知了游学已经取消，校方会安排校巴送我们回家，真是不开心，明明期待了那么久，现在却只能回家，不过要是小爹和我娘都不在家，我就能在家打游戏机了。

悄悄的关好家里大门，然后在客厅，饭厅，厨房，再到房间都逛了一圈，确定家里都没有人，真好！她们真的出去了，我可以安心的在家打游戏机了，不过为什么好像有一股淡淡的草莓牛奶的味道呢。

我又逛了一圈家里，没发现有被打翻的草莓牛奶。嗯，想起还有浴室没有检查，但是突然间浴室里响起一阵短暂的水声，是谁在家里？！我拿起金阿姨上次落在家里的棒球棍，悄悄的走近浴室，然后偷偷打开一个小细缝。

哦莫，瞧，我看到了什么，我竟然看到我娘手中抓着一个圆柱物体，诶呀，我娘这是在家偷情啊！这怎么对得起我小爹！

  
  


“柱现欧尼，别闹了，好不好～”

“你怕什么，她不是去参加学校游学吗，一时半刻的，也不会那么早就回来。”

“柱现欧尼，可…可是我难受。”

“哼，快说，整天和我女儿朝夕相处的，有没有背着我做什么对不起我的事！”

“哪有！柱现欧尼，你在说什么呢，我怎么可能那么禽兽，连女儿都不放过。”

“哼，那是我亲女儿，又不是你亲女儿。”

“柱现欧尼，胡说什么呢，我们可是夫妻啊，你的女儿自然就是我的女儿啊。”

  
  


我单手捂住嘴巴，眼睛瞪得大大的，我真想仔细看清楚点，可是再怎么盯盯看看，都没想到那个湿透了白衬衫的人竟然真的是小爹，小爹竟然真的是个货真价实的Alpha。

我想我也不应该再怀疑的了，毕竟眼见为实，我娘手上抓着的那根性器太明显。不过小爹也太弱了吧，虽说人体最脆弱的那里被我娘抓住了，但是气势竟然那么差，一点都不像是个强势的Alpha，要不是被我娘脱下了裤子，我还是不愿意相信的，我想她穿上裤子后，我还是愿意相信她是个Omega的。

虽然已经知道了我娘并没有偷情，但是眼前的景象实在是太刺激、太吸睛了，反正正好可以趁此好好的学习一下性教育，毕竟是直播啊。

  
  


“真的没有做什么对不起我的事？她还没学会怎么控制自己的信息素，你忍得住？”

“柱现欧尼！我真的没有做。但是我现在是真的忍不住了，你快帮我。”

“帮你什么，哼，孙承完，你要敢对不起我，这根东西我就给你切了。”

  
  


我看到小爹被我娘吓得立马捂住了下身，就觉得小爹真是不争气，没看到我娘在偷笑吗，我娘肯定是在吓唬你而已啊，这样子都相信。我娘那么如狼似虎，怎么可能舍得切掉你那根让她性福的性器。

不过小爹这个时候还那么的乖巧，一点都不强势。没想到小爹性格不强势就算了，这连这个时候也不强势。不过小爹那里看着也不大啊，真的能满足我娘吗？

我娘真是主动，竟然直接就掰开小爹捂住的小手，然后继续一手抓住那根性器。看着白白嫩嫩的，怎么不像老师说的那么狰狞啊。

我娘怎么那么厉害的上下其手，这一手握住撸着，另一手却隔着湿透的衬衫摸着小爹那发怒的腹肌。平时小爹穿着宽松的衣服还真看不出竟然拥有那么好的身材，那腹肌被湿透的衬衫紧贴着，显得特别明显。

撸着撸着，我才发现原来小爹真的十分有资本啊，那性器竟然越来越大、越来越硬。我娘的技术也不错啊，竟然可以单手不停的上下摆弄，揉捏，不过我娘的手都不会发麻的吗？

不是都说打飞机很容易就会射吗，怎么那么久了都迟迟不见小爹射的，难道是因为我娘亲自帮她打飞机，所以才那么持久？

明明刚刚只是衬衫湿透了，小爹的脸并没有湿，怎么现在小爹却额头满是汗水，这种事不应该是很爽的吗，难道小爹很不舒服，我娘应该手技不错啊。

果然，我就说了嘛，撸了那么久怎么会手不发麻呢，只不过我娘这突然的半跪，脱去上衣和内衣，用坚挺的胸部裹紧小爹那，真是让我惊讶。原来我娘的资本也不差啊，真看不出我娘那双凶器竟然那么大，是我小时候努力喝奶的功劳啊。

看来小爹也没那么持久啊，这才裹了一会儿不到，就想射了，不过我娘可真是坏心眼，怎么可以堵住小爹那的铃口，不给射呢，这憋着会出毛病的吧。

  
  


“柱现欧尼…”

“忍不住了？哼，不准射。”

“柱现欧尼，憋着疼疼～”

“哼，让你刚刚忍着不射。”

“柱现欧尼，要憋坏了！”

  
  


真是看不过眼，小爹难道就不能直接射出来吗，这哭唧唧的模样，要不是胯下还挺着那性器，我还以为她才是被我娘压着欺负的那个呢，虽然这也算是另类被我娘欺负。

哇～小爹真的不会被我娘打死吗？我娘前一秒才松手，后一秒小爹竟然敢直接就射了出来，而且还不是射在我娘的胸上，是全部射到了我娘脸上，这好像叫颜射来着。

小爹捂住脸是怎么回事儿，不过是我，我也想捂住脸了，我娘那么不知羞耻的竟然直接对着小爹怼脸，要求小爹亲她。诶，小爹这也太听话了吧，虽然只是亲了一下下，就快速的脱下衬衫为我娘擦去脸上所有的白色浊液。

亲眼看到小爹那完美的身材，真的我也有一股冲动想去摸摸那发怒的腹肌，一定很舒服吧，难怪我娘刚刚一直摸个不停。啊，不对，难怪我娘平时不是动不动的拍小爹那翘屁，就是摸小爹的腹部，看来我真的还是太年轻了。

  
  


“承完，欧尼也想长高高哦～”

“柱现欧尼，脏！别！别咬！”

  
  


哇靠，限制级啊，我娘那张小嘴直接就含过已经半软的性器，不一会儿，小爹又勃起了。果然Alpha就是个下半身的动物，一点忍耐力都没有。

我娘竟然用她那又软又热的小舌在小爹那再次坚挺的性器前端舔舐，继而缓缓吞入，不过不吞不知道，我娘一吞，我才发现小爹的性器竟然那么粗那么长，我娘竟然吞不完一整根。

看着我娘努力的吞吐，嘴间摩擦得发出啾啾的声音，霎那间觉得有点不堪入目，不堪入耳。

我捂住我的小眼，从夹缝中看着小爹那好像很难受但是又好像很爽的表情，难道小爹很享受这种被动，不是说Alpha都喜欢抓住主动权的吗？

突然间，小爹嗯哼的一声，就猛烈的喷射出大量白色浊液，比刚刚更甚，我娘那樱桃小嘴被喷得一嘴都是，甚至多到有些都流出了嘴角。我记得那些液体好像说是有养颜美容的功能，怪不得我娘竟然全部都吞下去，还用舌头舔过嘴角，连那一点点都不放过，看来三十多的女人就是注重外貌。

连续射了两回，只见小爹气喘吁吁的，双手一直撑着墙壁，腿间那里又软趴趴的了。

我娘站起亲了亲小爹的唇角，也不知道在小爹耳边窃窃私语些什么。真好奇我娘说了些什么不要脸的话，竟然让小爹胯下那软绵绵的性器又硬了起来。不过这样不会坏吗，总是软一下硬一下，又硬一下软一下的。

虽然不知道我娘说了些什么话，但是我猜肯定是挑衅的话语，不然小爹怎么会突然红了眼，可是哪怕是红了眼睛，也还是扭扭捏捏、磨磨蹭蹭的。

我娘突然反转身，趴在墙壁上，主动的撅起了小屁屁。我娘可真会玩，后入式。不过不是说Omega都很讨厌这个姿势吗，虽然可以激发Alpha的野性和征服欲，但是Omega会感到压迫感所以不喜欢。看来我娘为了激发小爹的野性和征服欲，什么都能牺牲啊。

还好小爹还是个正常的Alpha，要是我娘小屁屁都撅起对着她那了，小爹还无动于衷的话，我觉得我娘就应该带小爹去看看医生了。

不过小爹可真心疼我娘，舍不得她趴在那冷冷的墙壁上，主动的从背后抱过我娘，搂紧我娘的腰间。

身体果然都是有记忆性的，哪怕是后入式，小爹都能准确的找到那个小穴，一个挺身，就插了进去。

本性是不会被磨灭的，小爹终究还是个Alpha。刚刚还哭唧唧、扭扭捏捏、磨磨蹭蹭的小爹，这时竟然主动的双手揉捏起我娘那双弹性十足的凶器，而且特别主动的撞击起我娘那嫩滑的小屁屁，我看到那对雪白的嫩肉都被撞的哆嗦起来。

听说后入式，每一次的抽插都能很深，可以贯穿Omega的身子，而且刺激感也会非常的强烈。不过可惜看不到我娘的表情，一定很淫糜不堪。毕竟每次抽插的啪啪声都那么响，小爹也难得的亢奋了。

许久后，花洒的水突然落下，就看到小爹紧紧的抱着我娘不放，看来是又射了一回，这般射了又射的，真的不会坏掉吗？

浴室内开始热气茫茫的，只见小爹把我娘翻了过来，又压了上去，这是还来啊，小爹真的受得了吗，哪来那么多液体射啊。

看来小爹和我娘真的不愧是绝配，一个如狼似虎的年龄怎么折腾都能全盘接受，另一个年轻又有资本，器大又活好，还硬得快。

我悄悄的替她们关上门，毕竟草莓牛奶的味道太过浓烈，我要趁小爹不知道前就去把冰箱里所有的草莓牛奶都扔掉。

  
  


第二天早上又是起床上学的一天，我咬着一块面包，背起书包准备出门的时候，却听到小爹对我说。

“我可爱的女儿啊，冰箱里的草莓牛奶怎么都扔了呢？”

“小爹，我…我已经长大了，再也不用喝草莓牛奶了。”


End file.
